shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword
Introduction Sword, unlike the other members of 009 unit with names after their weapon sword actul chose his name. Sword is the only 1st Class member of the 009 unite. When he was given the choice to chose his name he chose Sword, and as a result all the other people named Sword in the other 00 untis were changed to edge. Appearance As a first class Sword receives the best gear. Sword was given a bio suit like Armor, but his suit weighs much less. His arms are covered in small metal places. Every inch of sword's skin is covered Personality Sword is quite. He does not talk most of the time and he does not show emotion. The only exception to that is when Rifle teses him. Sword apparantly has a crush on Rifle. Sword also has a bad habit of sneaking up on people and disapearing when you turn your back. Sword's whole focus is quick quite death. He pefers to eleminate his target without them knowing he is there. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Sword is without a doubt a speed type swordsman. Sword is strong for a man his size, but he is far faster than he is powerful. When sword moves at full speed he disapears. When he does that he calls it Shadow Walking. While he is Shadow Walking he moves so fast that he can not be seen by the neckade eye. Sword uses shadow walking he sees with his mind's eye. During this time Sword quicly eliminates his targets before they even have time to react, or realize that he is even there. On certain instants some swordsmen do detect Sword and the two do get into a fight. Sword skill with the blade is not simply in how fast he moves. Sword is a skilled swordsman and on more than one incident has cut through entire buildings themselves. Swords swordsmenship style when not Shadow Walking revolves around him blocking his opponetns blows and getting small cuts in when they are open. These cuts usually lead to his opponent being poisoned as Sword always has poison on his blade. Bio Armor Like Armor Sword wears a protective suit. His suit however is of a much finer make and does mold into his body. His suit gives him the ability to monitor what is inside of his blood. It has a section inside of it that allows him to administer anit toxins in case he is ever poison. The mask he wears acts like a seeign glass allowing him to zoom in on far away objects. Metal plates have also been inserted in his body at his vulnerable points, mainly around the arms, risk, and neck. The suit itself however is far lighter than Armor's still giving him the ability to move around quitetly. Not only that, but it is also stronger. Weapons Ebony Blades- THe Ebony Blades are two sea stone blades that are used by Sword. The swords are designed to have a heating rod inside of them. Sword can super heat the blades to increase the power of his cuts with heat. Devil Fruit Summary, Allows the user to blend into shadows and move as if they were a shadow themselves. Type, Paramecia Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Category:Black Black Guild Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Ninja Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen